Security
by Rossellini
Summary: "This was against everything her trainers had told her. Cato would kill her in a second. Enobaria would never allow it. But in that moment, Clove felt an undeniable sense of security, and decided to throw common sense to the wind." Cloveniss. Mild AU.
1. Solitude

Clove sank back against the cool tile as the elevator doors cut through the bustle of the tribute parade, closing with a dull _thunk_, giving her the first moment to herself she'd had since leaving 2. No stylists to fuss over her, no prep team to muss with her hair, no crowds scrutinizing as if this were a dog show and she were best of breed. No disgusted looks from Brutus, no tirades from Enobaria on appearances, none of that mindless babble from that floozy escort-what was her name again? Who the fuck cares. But mostly, she was glad to be free of Cato, if only for now. Relaxing into the shuddering of the spacious elevator, Clove replayed last night on the train, feeling Cato's roving hands on her skin, his weight on her chest, his hot breath on her neck, his lips smashed on hers. She didn't know what she thought of it, she was not yet sixteen, so she was shocked when her much older district partner was suddenly lusting after her. It wasn't horrible, but not something she'd like to repeat. At least not with him. Not like she would be anyway.

The elevator jarred her from her train of thought as it squeaked open and let in a rush of cool night air. Clove looked up to realize that she had completely forgotten to hit the button for her district's floor, and wound up on the roof. She pondered for a moment, and decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to sit out on the roof and escape everyone for a while. Especially Cato. Fuck him. Staring at the sky above, she picked out some familiar patterns visible from home. Cygnus. Gemini. Bootes-her personal favorite. He was the hunter after all. Like Orion.

"Orion's beautiful tonight, don't you think?"

Clove whipped her head around at the person disturbing her precious alone-time. Of all people, it was fucking Fire Girl. Standing right next to her as if she belonged there. All tall and slim, with that smirk. That jumpsuit didn't look too bad after all. Clove gave her a hard stare, caught somewhere between flabbergasted and confounded.

"It's Clove, isn't it?"

Clove gave a terse nod.

"Well, Clove, I'm Katniss. Nice to meet you." Fire Girl extends a shiny black hand, and Clove tentatively grips it in her own. Katniss does not shake it, rather, just holds it, maybe brushing her thumb over Clove's as if to calm her. Clove decided that she didn't really mind this touch. But, she still lets go after a moment that feels all too short.

"You can't be that old at all, couldn't someone have volunteered for you?"

"For your information, _Katniss_, I'm almost sixteen. And I don't need to be volunteered for. I would have been the volunteer in a few years, in fact."Clove speaks for the first time. Brutus already couldn't take her seriously due to her small stature and youthful face. It didn't matter how skillful she was with a knife, she was too small, a runt. "What are you even doing up here? Your face is currently plastered all over the damn city."

"Same thing as you. I wanted to spend some quality time with me, myself, and I. And I guess you, now." Katniss grinned at that last statement. Clove was unnerved by Katniss's pleasant demeanor. What game was she playing? Then she remembered that Katniss wasn't here like Cato was. She was here simply so her sister wouldn't have to be. Nothing more. Clove couldn't help but feel a pang of..._admiration_? "I'm sorry about what I said, it's just that I have a little sister, and you kind of-"

"It's fine. That was incredible what you did for her. I have to say, I have a lot of respect for you, Fire Girl." Clove felt some heat in her cheeks, as if Katniss had been standing too close to her. She looked up to find that Katniss actually _was_ standing too close to her. Clove flushed further at Katniss's hand clasped gently on her shoulder.

"Look, I don't know what it is, but I trust you. I just do. So...allies?" Clove was floored. Someone from _twelve_ wanted to join the Career pack? "Not the Careers. You. Nobody else has to know." This was against everything her trainers had told her. Cato would kill her in a second. Enobaria would never allow it. But in that moment, Clove felt an undeniable sense of security, and decided to throw common sense to the wind.

"Allies."

And with that word, a relationship between two people seeking familiarity was formed. In a bold move, Katniss almost imperceptibly pressed her lips into Cloves dark hair.

"Goodnight, Clove." She stalked off to the elevator with a stupid smirk on her face. Clove threaded her own fingers through what was left of her hairstyle, as if she could still feel that jolt from Katniss's lips. Maybe having someone around could be a good thing.


	2. Precision

**A/N: Wow, I never expected such a big response. I'll be sticking as close to canon as possible for this portion, but be warned that I'm going to be taking a hard turn towards AU later on.**** Reviews make me dance with joy.  
**

**HAPPY CLOVENISS DAY! (could someone post about this fic on tumblr?)**

* * *

In. Out. _Whoosh._ Bullseye. Rinse, lather, repeat. Katniss nocked another arrow and shot at the head of the furthest dummy. She'd waited for the last tribute to leave before picking up a bow, lest someone other than Peeta find out about her talent. Clove would find out eventually. Katniss had yet to find out Clove's modus operandi, but what could such a small girl possibly be wielding? Definitely not a sword, she wasn't built enough for that. There had definitely been some powerful musculature running underneath her fingertips last night, but not like Cato or Marvel. Clove was a sinewy type, with just a hint of curve, and as garish as her parade costume was, it suited her. Katniss pictured her fingers running over the lithe body again- minus the costume, the muscles rippling in time with ragged breathing and-

"Really, Fire Girl? Archery?"

Katniss spooked at the familiar sarcastic tone. The arrow she had nocked fired in some direction or the other, never to be seen again.

"Damn you, Clove! Now I'm never going to be able to focus tonight!" Katniss chided her companion.

Clove smirked at the taller girl's ire. "I think you'll be just fine. Since you're already down here encroaching on my private practice time, I might as well give you some, ah, _pointers_, no?" Long fingers gently trailed down Katniss's forearm, leaving hair standing on end where they touched. Katniss followed Clove's hand with her eyes as it arrived at her own belt, pulling out a few knives. Clove took a few steps back, and with a flick of the wrist, two knives were sticking out of the bullseyes on the head and heart of the dummy. A second wave of the hand, and a row of dummies had knives in their backs. Katniss could not help but stare as Clove masterfully and effortlessly knifed each target, until her belt was barren. She turned to face her, one eyebrow quirked curiously. "Any questions?"

Katniss had none. Katniss couldn't find any words in general. It wasn't until she felt Clove pressing the hilt of a midweight knife into her palm and closing her fingers around it that her tongue suddenly regained its faculties. "Clove, what is this?"

"It's a lot like aiming that bow. Just draw your arm back like so." Clove was guiding her into the stance, her touch firm, but gentle. "Take a breath. Aim. You are the bow, and this is the arrow." The smaller girl was manipulating Katniss like a puppet through the motion. Clove stepped back, gave a pointed look, and Katniss powered through the dance Clove had just waltzed with her. The knife landed within one of the strike zones on the dummy. Clove grinned, genuine this time, and reached up to rub her back "Good going, Katniss."

This time, Katniss blushed. "Thanks, Clove. You didn't have to do that."

"But what kind of friend would I be if I didn't show you how to defend yourself?"

Katniss chose to skip over Clove's choice of term for her and instead questioned her background "Is it some fun class at school where you learn to chuck knives at people's faces? It's not like you need to hunt in 2."

"You're forgetting I'm a Career. It's what we're trained to do. Cato was trained in swordplay for his strength, and I was trained in knifework. It's the only schooling I know." Clove began to get a distant look in her eyes.

"I thought you were reaped?"

"I was. But I would have volunteered in four years anyway. Why delay the inevitable?"

"The inevitable?"

"My death."

"But wouldn't you volunteer to win?"

"It's an honor just to go at all, win or lose. I'm not kidding myself, Cato's at least twice my size. But you know what? I can't stand the bastard. So if I can't win, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you do. You have to get home to...Primrose. She loves you." Clove reached up to touch her cheek. "You shouldn't have to throw your life away for her. I'm supposed to be doing that, Katniss. As long as I'm breathing, so will you."

Katniss could not comprehend why this girl she met only yesterday was willing to put herself in danger for her. It took a lot for her just to want to help Peeta at all, and this kid is offering her up her future on a silver platter. "Clove, you're more than just a Career." She rested a hand on her upper back, fingers beginning to work out a knot Clove didn't realize she had. "You're so much more, to me."

Clove gave her a hard look, and Katniss noticed for the first time how intense her eyes were. Deep green, with a complex pattern of hues mixed in. Hues that seemed to oscillate the longer she stared. Then, the eyes closed, as Clove stood on the balls of her feet and touched her lips to Katniss's cheek. She gestured to the mutilated dummies with her head. "Our little secret." Clove winked and turned on her heel, before taking quick strides back towards her own floor, leaving Katniss standing alone in the training room, still feeling the heat blossoming on her cheek.


	3. Fortitude

**A/N: Am I writing Clove and Katniss too OOC? Because I feel like Katniss's bitchy side isn't quite as prevalent as it should be.  
**

* * *

Clove gazed out over the horizon, finding comfort in the familiar patterning of the stars in the Capitol sky. Quickly finding Bootes, her favorite, she imagined herself as the hunter, bravely fighting alongside Katniss, slashing everything that dared to cross them. And, right where it should be, Orion, bow at the ready, twinkled alongside the mighty Bootes. Clove wondered if this were coincidence, or some kind of sign from a higher power, but then Clove remembered that there was no higher power than Snow. In another life, Clove's parents might still be alive, and she would grow up innocent, maybe becoming a Peacekeeper, like most who were not Careers. But in this universe, her life was going to end one time or another. Clove might as well just lose it for a reason better than honor. Katniss was probably the first person to see her for Clove, and not for the Career. And as much as she denied there was anything more to her, the older girl insisted there was. Clove would just have to take her word for it.

As if on cue, the elevator pinged, and Clove heard the string of curses fall from Katniss's mouth as she stomped out. Clove hurried to stop her, a worried look on her face. "Katniss, what's going on?" She placed her hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently as if to give her strength.

"Fucking Gamemakers..."

"Kat, you've gotta speak up, hon." Clove immediately winced, hoping Katniss didn't notice her Freudian slip.

"I shot at the Gamemakers!" Thankfully, she seemed to upset to pay attention or care. Clove found herself cracking a real smile at Katniss's admission. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Clove, I'm in for it now. There's no way I'll get any sponsors."

"Hey. Look at me Katniss." Clove gently tipped Katniss's face to make eye contact. "You did what you had to do. Whatever score you get from them, you didn't go ignored, and that's what you wanted, right?" Katniss was just staring now, seemingly hanging off of Clove's words. "You will get sponsors. And you will win. Because you have me, and to be honest, I couldn't give a damn about your score." Katniss's toned muscles were still tense beneath her fingers, her gray gaze still stormy with emotion. She huffed and turned away.

"My goal coming here was to keep Prim safe. I've accomplished that. I have no real reason to live, now that I think about it, because whether I win or not, she'll get to grow up. She'll get to become an apothecary, and take care of that hideous cat she loves so much. She'll get married, have children..."

"And she will grow up all alone if you don't get out of here! Katniss, I'll be damned if I let that little girl lose the sister she loves, so snap out of it!" Clove's tone reached a fever pitch, almost shouting at Katniss, when she was really pleading with her to find the will to live.

"Stop talking about love like you know what it is. It's better this way." Katniss deadpanned.

Clove didn't know whether to be saddened or hurt. She wanted to choose the latter, but she knew that blowing up at Katniss would be of no help to anyone. Then, Clove saw a light bulb illuminate above her head. What she was about to do was risky, scandalous, and could backfire horribly. Not to mention, it was not something the Clove of two days ago would have even entertained as a solution to anything, especially after what happened with Cato. But it was worth a shot.

Clove placed both hands on Katniss's cheeks and turned her to face her once again. She gave her a look of pure intensity, and before Katniss had the chance to say anything or turn away again, Clove pulled herself level with Katniss, and captured her lips with her own. Strumming her thumbs along her rapidly flushing cheeks, Clove was thankful that Katniss relaxed into the kiss rather than pulling away. The smaller girl tried to make Katniss feel the need flowing from her lips, not the same raw need that Cato had for her, but a kinder, gentler, need. Hopefully, it would be enough to ground her to this world. Katniss's plump lips began to move in time with her own thinner ones, and Clove was absolutely elated, much to her surprise. All too soon, Clove's lungs screamed for sweet oxygen, and she pulled away, studying Katniss's expression.

"And now you have something to live for." She returned her hand to her shoulder, feeling that the tension had eased away. "Please don't give up. For me."

Katniss suddenly looked very apologetic. "I'm sorry. For what I said about-"

Clove shushed her with a finger to her lips, before reaching up again to peck them. "It's fine." She extended her hand to Katniss. "Shall we find out how we did?"

This time, Katniss grinned, taking Clove's hand, deft fingers intertwining with hers. They walked to the elevator, where no force, be it Gamemaker, mentor, nor tribute, could pull them apart.


	4. Equivocation

**A/N: Guys I went to watch Orphan just for hahas and OMG LITTLE CLOVE. Read the fanfics in that section and your life will change. It also inspired some new angles for Clove writing, though not in the ways you would expect to gain from a horror film.  
**

* * *

_"Because she came here with me..."_

She was not one to be rendered speechless. She was renowned for keeping her lid on in the worst of times. Tonight, Clove would not be any of the above. Snapping her head around, a stolen glance revealed a Katniss who seemed to be equally as floored as she. As much as Clove wanted to find relief in her expression, the keenly logical side reminded her that Fire Girl's surprise could still be of the pleasant variety.

There was a thunk, followed by a "What the HELL was that!" in a husk that could only belong to Katniss. Clove failed to suppress a smirk at her antics as she slunk off to cool it. Coming out in flagrant raging bitch mode would be putting fire to fire, accomplishing nothing.

"Hey, Wait!"

Katniss dashed after her short friend as fast as her heels would allow. Or was it more like lover? Who knew. Clove tried her hardest to maintain a stern look, but was losing her battle with her rapidly melting heart. She hurried into the elevator, Katniss barely squeezing in as the doors closed. Clove exhaled a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and threw the emergency shutdown switch, dimming the space to the soft glow of the backup lighting.

"Look, I'm sorry. About back there, y'know-"

"Can it, Fire Girl."

"Excuse me?" Katniss was taken aback by Clove's return to her sharp demeanor.

"When were you planning on telling me that you're fooling around with Dough Boy over there?"

"For one, seriously Clove, _Dough Boy? _Two, we are most definitely not fooling around. He's just some kid that knew me from around."

Clove's olive eyes were cold and unrelenting. Like Cato. Why Cato had come to mind in this moment was a mystery. "Bullshit."

Katniss just stared right back at her. She knew she'd been pegged.

"There's more than you're telling and you know it. I thought you trusted me, dammit!"

"Stop!" Katniss shrieked, eyes reddening from the tears waiting to fall. "It was more than that, okay?!" She slumped to the floor, burying her face in her lap. Clove's gaze softened, but she remained silent, waiting for the blow Katniss would inevitably deliver in her confession.

"I was hungry one day." She began, muffled by her position. "I didn't get anything from hunting, it was raining and it was so cold and I had just wandered over there out of habit, I take Prim to look at all the cakes after school and I was so hungry I didn't know..." Katniss swallowed her pride, almost audibly for Clove. Clove sank down beside her. "Then...there he was. He was feeding the scraps to the hogs. And then he saw me. He just gave me this look of pity and threw me a loaf..." She stifled a sob, which Clove immediately picked up on, reaching for her calloused hand and clasping it in her own small one. A squeeze prompted Katniss to continue. "He fed my family that day...I thought I had stooped so low to take his leftovers, but now, I might have to kill him."

"So you love him, then?" Clove spoke for the first time.

Katniss's voice still wavered. "Clove, I can't-"

"Do. You. Love. Him?" Her tone was so soft, and still so sharp.

Katniss knew that there were no words to respond to that question that wouldn't result in aggravating Clove's ire. Thinking back to their earlier encounters, she decided to answer her in the most honest way she could. Katniss released Clove's hand and grabbed her head, pulling her face to her own, mashing their lips together. While their earlier kiss was tender and undemanding, this kiss was hungry, passionate, lips brushing in a harried samba. Clove's deft fingers found themselves tangled in Katniss's hair, freeing it from the pins holding it in the updo, and combing through the mahogany locks. When they came apart, foreheads touching, Katniss was grinning. "Did I make myself clear, or must I reiterate?"

Clove nuzzled her nose against Katniss's. "I wouldn't object to a repetition." This kiss was short and sweet.

"I did talk with him though." Katniss spoke again, more serious this time. "We won't pursue a relationship, but he agreed that we should play it for the cameras."

Clove felt a rush of jealousy, but then cracked a Cheshire grin. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Katniss returned the coy smile. "What the Careers don't know can't hurt them...but it will definitely get them killed." She then paused to look Clove over, taking in the lovely orange ensemble of tulle and eclectic hairstyle that gave her an almost girlish quality. She almost looked like...a young girl on fire. Katniss felt a laugh bubble in her throat at the incredible coincidence- or deliberate act of Clove's stylist, Lord knows what these people come up with. "I never got to tell you...how incredibly beautiful you look tonight."

Clove's freckled cheeks flushed at this complement, unused to receiving praise, especially for her looks. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself, Fire Girl." The cheeky grin was back on her face.

Katniss chuckled before growing somber. "We're going into the arena tomorrow...why don't we go upstairs and make tonight last? The stars are beautiful tonight."

Clove rested her head in the crook of Katniss's neck, inhaling her earthy, yet surprisingly spicy scent. "That sounds like a wonderful idea to spend our last night as somewhat-free women."

Katniss pressed her lips to Clove's temple before reaching up to turn the elevator back on and press the button for the roof, where Bootes and Orion awaited as usual for their earthbound counterparts.


	5. Tenacity

**A/N: Damn you guys need to review. Do it, or I shall send Isabelle Fuhrman in the form of Esther. Because she's hella creepier than Clove. Speaking of Clove, the name for her hairstyle is called the Roman Ponytail. It's funny because 2 kids have Roman names.  
**

**Serious question: Why was Clove smiling on the hovercraft? I mean, you're going to the Hunger Games, not something to really be happy about...**

**Another serious question: Wouldn't it have been to Clove's advantage to wait the one second for the boy from 9 to kill Katniss before knifing him? She probably might have won the games that way...**

* * *

Judgement Day was here. Clove could feel it running through her veins. She felt it as she tied her hair into a Roman ponytail, unsure of whether she would reach a day where she would no longer need to keep her ebony hair securely out of the way. If she were honest with herself, however, she felt somewhat ecstatic. To bring pride to her district. To sink her knife into real flesh. To send Cato to hell.

Locking into her seat on the hovercraft, she sees Katniss seated next to her and her heart leaps. Katniss seems to be equally pleased, and they are both thankful for this brief opportunity to be together before all bets were off. Still, it seemed odd that it was possible for any of these kids to be slaughtering the person sitting but a few inches from them at this moment, as if they were children on their way to school.

There was movement, and Clove noticed the boy from Three- what was his name again? Oh, right- Gage- bite back a yelp as a rather thick needle was stuck in his arm. She glanced beside her and saw that Katniss was visibly anxious about whatever it is they were about to put into her arm. As the Peacekeeper grabbed her arm, and Katniss protested, Clove discreetly grabbed Katniss's free hand next to her, and laced her fingers into hers, giving Katniss permission to seek some much-needed comfort. Katniss winced and tried her best not to cry out as she squeezed Clove's hand with a surprising strength as the needle injected a tracker into her arm. Clove squeezed back gently, strumming her hand with her thumb a couple times, soothing her pain away without a word. She reluctantly let go to have her own tracker injected, which she endured with nothing so much as a blink, and let her hand seek Katniss's again. And for some reason, Clove found herself cracking a grin, right there on the hovercraft. It may have been completely inappropriate given the situation, but to Clove, having this moment with Katniss definitely warranted it. Carefully stealing a few glances when nobody was looking, Bootes and Orion, both hunters, reveled in the simple comfort of each other's touch. Both drew strength from the warmth of the other's hand, and the calming strokes of their thumbs over their knuckles. And both savored it, because it was the last touch that they could rely on happening.

All too soon, the hovercraft shuddered to a halt, and with one final squeeze, the grasp was broken, and with one final stolen glance full of unspoken confessions of love, the real star-crossed lovers were torn apart to be prepared for a pageant of savagery and gore. Clove barely registered the next minutes, her stylist, Felicitas, carefully dressing her like a china doll, adding the traditional Two token of an Excalibur pendant, and ushering her into the glass chute. As she rose, Clove realized that besides Katniss, Felicitas had shown her the most care she's ever had in her whole life. Quickly recalling where she was, she shoved that thought from her mind, and braced herself for the flood of light as she entered the arena.

Her pupils shrunk, and Clove absorbed her surroundings, breathing in the scent of conifers. The arena seemed like it had come straight from one of Katniss's tales of sneaking beyond Twelve's boundaries, and her heart soared because this meant that the odds were definitely in her favor. And now the onus was on her to keep it that way for Katniss. And for Prim. Scanning the circle of platforms, she rested her gaze on Katniss, who in turn had her eye on a pack, complete with a bow and a fully stocked quiver. Clove knew Glimmer would be all over that pack, despite having no business shooting arrows, and Katniss would be dead within seconds if she tried to get it for herself. She wondered if she thought loud enough, Katniss would hear it. As luck would have it, lover boy seemed to have the same idea, and he was shaking his head in her direction to warn her. Clove took a stance, and stared straight on to a nearby pack with a knife set, and cleared her mind. Just as soon as it began the countdown reached zero, and Clove didn't even hear the gong over the thrumming of her heart in time with her sprinting steps. No sooner had she swiftly grabbed the pack than she saw it. The first deaths. Blades cutting into flesh, as if it were the same as the dummies in the training center. She thought she would have been steeled for this as a Career, but she still found herself unsettled by the children killing children.

And then she saw Katniss fall to the ground over an orange backpack, while the boy from Nine raised a cleaver over his head as she braced herself futilely, and her heart arrested. All she would have to do was wait for him to bring it down on her neck, and then knife him, and she'd be favored to win. Doing something would alert the viewers. She didn't care. The knife was out of her hand and in his back without batting an eyelash, and his blood sprayed Katniss's face. Their eyes locked, and in that moment, they were able to say everything they needed with that stare. The rational side of Clove took over, and she knew she had to act fast or the jig would be up, and the Careers would come down hard on them both. So she did the only thing she knew how to. She threw a knife. Katniss, thankfully, seemed to be one step ahead, and intercepted the knife with her pack before running like a banshee into the woods. The viewers -and hopefully the Careers- would be fooled into thinking she had missed, but she knew that she was right on target. Katniss was alive, armed, and dangerous, and that was all that mattered to her.

When all was said and done, and eleven kids -tributes- had fallen, the Career pack collected the loot, and regrouped to begin their quest for blood. She was too numb to notice Cato had put his massive arm around her before his breath was rushing into her ear.

"So why'd you give Fire Girl a weapon, babe?"

"Shut up. Let's see you try to fling a knife when you could be killed at any moment."

"Relax, babe. You know I'm just teasing ya."

Clove's response was to jab her elbow into his gut, and he released her, only to float immediately over to Glimmer, and Clove could only roll her eyes. They walked for a few hours until they heard rustling, and discovered a wild-eyed Peeta attempting to camouflage himself against a tree. Cato reached for his sword, but Clove had a better idea.

"Why don't we let him join us? He could lead us right to Fire Girl!"

To be completely honest, that's exactly why she wanted him alive. For now. Night fell, and Peeta was able to track her movements by the trademark snares she had placed to hunt game, killing that pusillanimous girl from Eight was just a bonus. They left the scene in a fit of hysterics, and Glimmer and Cato hung back, presumably to have a moment. Fucking playboy. Peeta had gone ahead with Marvel and Tanith, the girl from Four. It was then when she caught it. The glint in her eyes, the bated breath. Katniss peered down at her from her lofty perch, and Clove smiled, knowing that she was safe for tonight. Stalking off before she could arouse suspicion, she blew Katniss a kiss, and flashed her a grin, knowing that they would meet again soon.


	6. Altruism

**A/N: This story has a lot more followers than reviewers. Fix it.  
**

**Another Serious Question: Wasn't Clove more than capable of killing Katniss when she was stuck in the tree? She should have had no trouble throwing a knife at that distance...**

* * *

The pine needles carpeting the forest floor crunched as the Career pack trod on them, unfazed by the fact that anyone in the area could hear them coming. They were strong and numerous enough where it didn't matter. Clove's patience was waning, as was the rest of the group's. They tracked Katniss all yesterday, and she was doing a fantastic disappearing act. She predicted that the thin reserve of patience left was the only thing keeping Peeta alive. She would have ended him herself if he wasn't their best hope of finding Katniss.

Her freckled nose scrunched as an acrid fume reeked in her nostrils. Smoke. And where there's smoke, there's fire. Didn't these dumbshits figure out what happened to that imbecile from Eight? She turned her head, and realized that she was looking at no campfire. It was a full-blown wildfire. It was a good distance from them, but coming closer. Clove's strategic senses kicked in. That fire wasn't meant for them, obviously, or they'd be running like hell. But why was it coming towards them?

There was a splash. Then screeching. And suddenly, they were off and running like hounds at a hunt. Clove strained to see their prey. She picked up on a dark braid swinging, and her heart was in her throat. Katniss. Clove's priorities changed from chasing tributes to chasing Cato and Glimmer to make sure they didn't get to Katniss before she could save her. A quick glance over her shoulder showed Peeta, apparently thinking the same. They came to a grinding halt, where Katniss was cornered in a tree like a hunted bear. All that was left was to deliver the death blow. Clove found herself crying for blood, hoping that Katniss would know she didn't mean it. Glimmer sent an arrow whizzing by, but clearly lacked Katniss's talent. Cato, the glory-seeking fucker he is, took a turn himself, which was even more of an embarrassment. He then decided that good old elbow grease was the solution, and started climbing. But the branches failed to support his hulking mass, and Clove was barely able to restrain herself as Cato wound up flat on his ass.

"Maybe you should throw your sword?" Katniss mocked.

And then Clove knew that all the cameras were trained on her. She could have gotten away with the bloodbath. The chaos was enough of a scapegoat for her aim. But this time, there was no danger of interruption, and the distance was far smaller. There was no excuse for not putting a knife in her right now. She would rather put the knife in her own heart.

"Why don't we just wait? She's gotta come down sometime. Either that or starve to death."

Thankfully, Cato concurred. Clove made a mental note to help Lover Boy out later. He'd just gotten her and Katniss both out of a major predicament. They made camp around the tree, and Clove flicked blades at innocent forest animals to alleviate her boredom. She let her gaze wander to Katniss, who was writhing in agony, a silent scream issuing from her lips. There were several angry red marks showing through the tatters of her pants. Clove realized that the fire had been to drive Katniss right to them, and that the Girl on Fire lived up to her name again. Only this time, the flames were real. A parachute was in her lap within moments, presumably some sponsors hated to see her in pain. Seeing that the rest of the pack laid asleep, Clove decided to break the charade and be with Katniss. Quickly scaling the tree, she took the medicine from Katniss's quivering hands, and began to rub the salve onto the burns with gentle fingers. When she was sure that she had sufficiently treated the wounds, she reached up to brush a few stray pieces of hair from Katniss's face, and tenderly kissed her slightly warm forehead.

"Hey." She cracked a grin.

Katniss smiled back. "Hey, yourself."

"Try not to get into trouble next time, okay?"

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Yes mother."

Clove paused for a bit, before whispering her next words. "I'll figure something out. I promise. I'm not letting you die."

There was a hiss from the tree next to us, and the little girl from Eleven was perched in a high branch. She gestured to something up above us, and we followed her finger to a seething nest of tracker jackers. Katniss picked a pretty unfortunate place to hide. Then the kid made a sawing motion, and something clicked in Katniss's brain. She pulled the knife from the bloodbath out of her pocket, but Clove noticed it was much too small to get anything accomplished. She rummaged in her jacket, and pulled out a massive, serrated knife.

"Try this. But you better wait until you're healed." She nodded to the burns on Katniss's leg.

Katniss grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, kissing her lips. "Thanks. I mean it."

Clove winked before slipping down the tree with ease. She got a few hours of shut eye before the gentle sunlight woke her. Katniss was beginning to go to town on the branch. Nearby rustling told her Glimmer was awake, but still wrapped in her embrace with Cato. In the middle of the fucking Hunger Games. Prick. This meant that she couldn't get away before the hive dropped, lest Glimmer be alerted and alarm the Careers. So she tensed up, ready to go, but remained otherwise perfectly still, feigning sleep should Glimmer look over. There was a resounding crack, and holy shit the buzzing was deafening. Clove's muscles jolted to action and she hauled ass out of there. When she finally found a safe spot, she plopped down on a log, panting, and checked herself over. One sting, but hopefully not enough for major damage. Her head was swimming with the venom, and she swore that she could hear a baby crying in desperation somewhere. A shaking in the undergrowth brought her to attention, and she saw the girl from Eleven dragging Katniss with her, Glimmer's bow and quiver draped over her small frame. Clove stood up and helped her lift Katniss and lay her against a tree, using her pack and some moss as a pillow. The little girl hurriedly pulled some leaves out of her own pack, and applied them to Katniss's few stings. She handed one to Clove.

"This will suck the venom out. We use this back in Eleven all the time."

Clove gave her a grateful nod. "You got a name, kid?"

"Rue. I thought Katniss and him were-"

Clove realized what she was talking about. "It's not true. I'm with her. But it's a secret, okay?

Rue seemed to understand. "She's lucky. The girls from One and Four died."

Take that, Cato. "But is Katniss going to be okay, right?"

"Hopefully. That's a lot of venom. She's not going to be awake anytime soon."

Clove felt the woozy sensation pass, and wondered how long the rest of the Careers fared. They'd probably be knocked out for a bit, especially since they likely didn't have leaves. She carefully lowered herself next to Katniss's head, and began to stroke her hair with a gentleness that surprised her. Cuddling the limp, taller girl close, she fit snugly against her, burying her face in the soft crook of her neck. "I love you, sleep well, darling." she whispered, brushing a kiss against the hollow of her throat. Clove allowed herself a few hours sleep, as she didn't know if she'd get this opportunity again. Laying there, she felt so secure, it was as if the Hunger Games didn't exist, and the world consisted of just Bootes and Orion, as it should be. She awoke to Rue shaking her gently.

"I need to change her leaves."

Clove took them from her, and delicately pulled off the used leaves, felt a pang of sympathy when she saw the swollen skin beneath, and carefully smoothed new ones over the stings, gingerly planting her lips to each one.

"The anthem came on when you were asleep. The boy from Ten is gone too." Rue interrupted.

Shit. Cato was back at it. "I have to get back to the Careers before they suspect anything." Clove explained. "I'm going to be down at the lake, where all our supplies are kept. Tell Katniss where to find me when she wakes up." She placed two more kisses to Katniss's forehead, and exchanged a look with Rue. A pang of gratitude surfaced for this girl, a girl who had never even spoken to Katniss and yet gave so much for her. In a very un-Clove move, she pulled Rue into a hug. "Thank you. For saving her. I mean it."

Rue simply smiled in response. Clove ruffled her hair affectionately, and turned towards the cornucopia, ready to face the Games again.


	7. Gratitude

**A/N: I'm glad you all enjoy my preservation of canon and Serious Questions. Next chapter, things are gonna start heading into AU territory a bit, so enjoy it.  
**

**Another Serious Question: Where in the books does it specify Clove is 18? There is blink-and-you miss it scene in the movie that confirms her as being 15 in movie-verse, but I'm wondering if Clove was given an Age Lift by the producers because Isabelle Fuhrman was so young. If she were really 15, what the fuck was she doing in the Games? The only scenario I could imagine is her being reaped while in training, but couldn't someone have volunteered? Just my rambling...  
**

* * *

Sweat dripped from Clove's nose as she laid out her inventory of knives under a beating sun. She rearranged them, reordered, and reorganized in any imaginable format, by size, by weight, by specialization. Heavy duty brush knives. Lightweight shurikens. Oddly curved daggers. Tiny detail carving blades. This seemingly arduous task served two purposes. One, it appeared to the Careers, as well as the viewers at home, that she was doing something useful. Two, it was a welcome distraction from her worries over Katniss. She'd been using this as a calming device since she began training at the tender age of seven. When she was satisfied that her weapons were ordered in the most efficient matter, she zipped her vest up, and surveyed the camp. Cato was swinging his sword around dejectedly, probably moping over Glimmer. As long as he wasn't hitting anybody up for a booty call, that was cool with her. Over by the Cornucopia, Marvel was giving Gage some impromptu spear lessons. The kid had been unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity of Cato when he had tracker jackers on his tail, and got a couple stings to show for it. What was fortunate for him is that his technical prowess had not gone unnoticed by the pack during training, so Cato offered him their protection in exchange for fashioning a security system out of the mines from the starting plates. It was genius, really.

There was a plume of smoke rising from a hill nearby, and Clove could not help but roll her eyes and wonder if they were fucking serious. Some people are too stupid to live. Cato quickly began hollering to get going, and she followed right behind, along with Marvel, who tossed Gage a spear and hurriedly instructed him to keep watch. The trio arrived at the source of the smoke quickly, ready to hack and slash the firestarter, but were met with only a smoldering pile of young branches. A second gray column rose toward the sky, and Clove knew that it was no coincidence. She'd given away their location herself. Smirking to herself at the clever ruse Katniss and Rue must have devised, she followed the boys in the direction of the second fire. Upon making the same discovery as before, Cato and Marvel suddenly saw the wool pulled over their eyes. Urgently sprinting back to camp to confront the intruder, Clove hoped that Katniss or Rue would get to safety in time. A fireball rose above the trees, accompanied by a deafening roar, and Cato switched into high gear, cursing with each breath exhaled. When they arrived, they found all of their hard-earned supplies reduced to a blackened heap, destroyed by the same system designed to protect it. Cato was livid, and cussed Gage out with fervor before snapping his neck. Clove opted to look away from this, and then she saw it.

No more than a few yards away, Katniss was watching the aftermath of her handiwork. She appeared to be shell-shocked, as if she couldn't hear what was going on. Filled with relief that she'd survived, and pride that she'd managed to fool the almighty Career pack, she flashed a grin that both exuded joy and urged her to get the hell out. Turning back around, she noticed Marvel sprinting off towards the woods. Cato was clearly too busy having a meltdown to notice this, so she set off in pursuit. Clambering over a pile of rocks, they groaned almost imperceptibly. Clove's trained ear suddenly realized that the noise had a strangely human quality, and scrutinized the gap she'd just jumped over. The shading of the stone seemed so natural, but she wasn't fooled.

"What the hell, Lover Boy?!"

"Just do it fast Clove! Please!" Peeta sounded horrible. Further inspection revealed a massive slice on his leg, more than likely put there by Cato. He'd told her that Peeta was out of the pack upon her return. Not exactly eager to be conversing with him, she didn't ask. Then she remembered her mental promise to him.

"Relax, Twelve. I'm not gonna hurt you." She snottily assured.

"Before you ask, no, I still don't know where she is. Has your answer changed?" He spat back.

Clove released an exasperated sigh before explaining. "Look, Peeta. You did Katniss a big favor back there. And you spared me from being forced to kill her. What I'm trying to say is...I'm on her side. I could never hurt her if I tried. And now I owe you one."

Peeta was silent for a few moments, before finally finding his words. "Well that...explains a lot. Yeah. Ummm..."

Clove scoffed. "I saw her on my way here. She's fine, Peeta. I'm gonna find her, and tell her where to find you. She'll help you out." Her voice was unusually soft.

A cannon boomed. Clove's blood froze in her veins. She swore loudly before tearing through the forest in Marvel's direction, desperately hoping that wasn't for Katniss and he wasn't the cause. A second cannon went off as she ran, and Clove's heart rate went haywire. She stumbled to the forest floor, and began retching, her stomach contents burning her throat as they came up. A couple of hot tears pricked her freckled cheeks. When she was finished, she hauled herself to her feet and moved as quickly as possible to where she thought Marvel went. It wasn't long before she found him. He was dead, an arrow in his hand, and Clove's emotions whirled. He was dead. That was good. Katniss killed him. Katniss was here. Was Katniss the second cannon? Bile was already rising in her throat. Taking a few more shaky steps, she saw two figures in the wildflowers. Rue. She looked like she was only sleeping, with flowers arranged all around her, and Clove would have believed it if not for Marvel's spear protruding from her stomach. Katniss was crouched over her, arranging a final blossom over her wound, before tearfully kissing her forehead. Clove watched as she stood up, kissed her fingers, and lifted three fingers to the sky. Then, she turned and walked away, not once looking back.

Once Katniss was far enough away, Clove approached the little girl's body. The poor soul had given them both so much, and never once asked for thanks. Some emotion fluttered in Clove's heart, and though she lacked a name for it, she seemed to completely understand it. She crouched down, and hesitantly stroked the brown curls, a gentler version of what she had done the last time she saw her. With her other hand, she reached into her vest, remembering how she organized it, and pulled out a tiny carving blade. In District 2, it was tradition to bury the dead tributes with a favorite weapon in hand, a mark of honor and respect. Delicately opening the small fingers, Clove carefully placed the knife in Rue's grasp. The girl would be remembered as a hero. She gently closed her grip on the knife's ornate handle, and returned her own fingers to Rue's hair. A lone sob choked itself in Clove's throat, and she leaned down to bring her lips onto Rue's still-warm forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered into her flower laced curls, before standing and heading to where Katniss was rocking in the fetal position. Making her steps loud enough where Katniss wouldn't be startled, she knelt beside her and took her into her arms, slowly rocking her, pressing her lips softly to her temple, and whispered sweet nothings into her hair and ear. They remained in their embrace for a while, each drawing comfort from the other's arms. It wasn't long before Claudius Templesmith's voice captured their attention.

"There has been a rule change. The last two tributes standing will be crowned as victors. This will be the only announcement. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Tears of sadness were transformed to tears of joy, and lips passionately melded with a salty flavor on tongues. It was Clove who broke the kiss first, to speak the realization on her mind.

"I have a plan Katniss. We can do this. But you've gotta help Peeta, I promised him I'd bring you to him. I'll go meet up with Cato, and then I'll find you. Peeta is waiting on the rocks over by the stream you'll pass on the way to the Cornucopia. Take him to the cave nearby, and I'll meet you when I finish my plan. Just stay safe."

Katniss nodded, still too wracked by sobs to speak. Clove kissed her brow. "I love you."

Katniss nuzzled her nose into Clove's before heading in the direction Clove indicated. Clove put on her best brave face and set off to meet Cato. He'd never know what hit him.


	8. Perjury

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, good readers. Believe it or not, I'd actually had a nose job. I look significantly less disgusting. This chapter begins our foray into AU, so I apologize. And now, we return to...  
**

**Serious Movie Observation: _"Age differences at this point in child development matter: Katniss should easily dominate this other girl"- CinemaSins_**

**Now in the book, it's perfectly believable that a malnourished, 16 year old, underdeveloped Katniss would get her ass whooped by the well trained, ambiguously 18 year old Clove. Hell, she could be 15 and I'd still buy it. But in the movie, a _22 year old _rolling over for a 14 year old just looks fucking ridiculous.  
**

**Another Serious Movie Observation/Question: "_Wanted to simply kill her a minute ago, now wants to monologue" -CinemaSins_**

**Why the fuck would Clove sit there and think about maybe maiming Katniss when she was well aware that Thresh could show up at any time? Was she stalling? Damn, Suzanne Collins, you ambiguously ship Cloveniss pretty hard.  
**

* * *

Cato's snoring was deafening. Clove didn't understand why Thresh or that girl from Five hadn't already found them and brutally maimed and killed them while they slept. Not that Clove was doing any sleeping, anyway. As soon as that announcement from the Gamemakers came she'd hightailed it back to him, pretending to be positively ecstatic that they could go home together and be the adorable power couple that was supposed to win the games. The dirtbag bought it, no questions asked. And here they were, awkwardly curled together, his massive frame choking her petite one in his death-trap of an embrace. The Capitol was probably very pleased to know that Cato was a snuggler. Not for long. Clove squirmed her way out of his iron grip and turned in the direction she believed where Katniss and Peeta were.

There had been another announcement that day from the Gamemakers. This one promised a feast, providing whatever it was the tributes so desperately needed. Clove was willing to bet her ass Peeta's medicine was there. It was a great way to lure everyone together for some friendly bloodshed. Which was why Clove had spent that afternoon forming a plan. Now all she needed was to let Katniss in on it. She set off at a brisk pace, aiming to be there and back before Cato came out of his slumber. Luckily for her, he was no different from a bear hibernating in the winter when he slept. Suddenly, she felt that familiar tickle in her throat. The one that felt like her stomach was bubbling over, as if it were out of room. And then she was bent over, expelling her stomach contents onto the forest floor. This was happening with increasing frequency, she'd already done this twice today. Clove wondered if she was infected with some Capitol-made sickness that was slowly killing her, rendering her unable to function until she either painfully withered away, or was found and slaughtered.

There was a shrill beeping, signifying that a parachute had touched down nearby. Maybe she did have some illness, and this was the cure. Clove eagerly unscrewed the capsule, but found no medicine inside. She overturned the canister, and out tumbled what appeared to be a piece of plastic, accompanied by a folded slip of paper. Recognizing what had been sent, she carefully unfolded the note, and read Enobaria's bold script. The message instantly eased Clove's fears, but at the same time, sparked a thousand new ones. What would happen if Enobaria's plan worked? What would happen if this meant the other victor wasn't Katniss? She nearly vomited again just thinking about it. Hurriedly following Enobaria's instructions, she waved the plastic in the air, as if the cameras could see it, before stuffing it in her pocket, and shakily continued to where she remembered Katniss telling her she was going.

A half hour later, Clove was standing outside of a cave, listening to the hushed whispers coming from inside. Footsteps echoed off the walls, and Katniss appeared at the mouth of the cave, her lips pressed into a hard line. Her gray eyes met Clove's, and a smile spread across her face as the two embraced, lips meeting in a slow, sensuous kiss. The somber expression returned to Katniss's features all too soon, and she took in a breath.

"He's not gonna make it if I don't go."

Clove bit her lip. They both knew that not going would have deadly consequences. As much as Peeta was an obstacle, she owed him.

"We'll go. It'll be fine, hun. I've figured it out."

"But Cato, he'll-"

"Be dead, if my plan works out." Clove finished, a sly grin on her lips. "He thinks I'm madly in love with him, and that I intend to share my victor status with him. Obviously, that's not happening, so I've got him to agree to let me go to the feast on my own, with him in shouting range. That's where you come in. I'll pretend to have you trapped. Your job is to scream for Peeta, and Cato wants the kill, so he'll take the bait. He won't feel the knives in him until it's too late."

Katniss returned the cocky smile. "Great thinking, babe." She leaned in for a quick kiss on Clove's freckled cheek. Clove's face paled at Katniss's words, and she had just enough time to turn around before the bile came spewing from her mouth. Katniss was immediately crouched at her side, rubbing soothing patterns into her back and whispering reassurances into her ear. When Clove finished retching, she crumpled into Katniss's lap, and the older girl ran her fingers across her love's scalp. Her brow was furrowed in a worried manner. "Does this happen a lot?" She kissed her forehead, and was delighted that the skin beneath her lips was cool. "You don't have a fever, so that's good."

"I'm not sick, Katniss. I'm just nervous. That's all there is to it." Clove gave a look imploring Katniss not to question further, and thankfully, she didn't. "I've gotta go. Cato will be awake soon. I love you." She reached up to let her lips brush Katniss's temple, and scurried off to put her plan to motion.

Cato was easy enough to fool. A few kisses from Clove and she had him like a dog on a leash. It took all she had to keep her food in her stomach when his rough lips met hers, and his tongue invaded her mouth, which not even Katniss had done. Approaching the Cornucopia from the right, she saw the packs lined up. A nice, big pack intended for her and Cato. A measly little pouch for Katniss and Peeta, probably containing the medicine. Two midsize packs sat in between. Before she could even think about what might be in them, Five's pack was already gone, as the girl had popped out of the Cornucopia like a weasel and was heading away at a dead run. Scanning the nearby foliage, she spotted Katniss's dark braid waggling as she got the same idea, darting headlong for the little bag. Let the show begin. Clove came at her, tossing a knife, which knicked her on the forehead. Embarrassment flooded through her at the realization that not only had she injured Katniss, she'd actually managed to miss! Rationalizing that it was more realistic that way, she shoved the thought out and threw another knife, this time blatantly far enough away where no damage would be done. Yards turned to inches turned to atoms of air before they collided in a tangle of limbs rolling around in the grass, giving passerby the appearance they were struggling for dominance. Eventually, Katniss relented, and Clove rested her hips just under the bigger girl's navel. Heat rose up her spinal column, tingling all the way to her fingers and toes, and Clove's thoughts at this moment were suddenly very dirty. Realizing where she was, Clove hunched over Katniss, and began to whisper arrogance just audibly enough where they wouldn't be suspect if they were seen. Pulling out her favorite carving knife, she reverently traced Katniss's lips, and imagined her own on them. Her screams for Peeta were certainly loud enough, and Clove wondered why the hell Cato hadn't shown up yet. It wasn't like him to pass up a kill, and Clove was practically serving it on a silver platter.

Suddenly feeling herself flying, Clove realized that she had utterly fucked up. Katniss's screaming and her made up taunting about Rue had managed to attract the one person in the arena that actually was capable of killing her. Thresh.

"You kill her!? You kill Rue!? I saw your knife on her!"

Well shit, that was a horrible idea in hindsight. "N-no! I didn't!" Her only thought now was to make the plan work. "CATO! CATO! CATO!" Hopefully he'd come to help. Maybe Katniss would get him. Or Thresh, when he was done with her. She was pinned to the Cornucopia, the metal cold against her face. Her eyes were screwed shut, not daring to look at Katniss's face one more time. There was a whistle, a slicing sound, and then Clove dropped to the ground with a thud. Peeking out of one eye, she saw the arrow sticking out of his back, and Katniss running to her aid as the cannon boomed. Katniss's arms were tight around her, warm, safe. Hot tears trickled into her hair, and frantic kisses rained on her head. The plan had got somebody, just not-

"CLOVE!"

Shit. They'd blown their chance. Time to cut their losses and get the fuck out. Katniss grabbed the tiny pouch, while Clove hoisted her own large pack on her back and tore away with Thresh's in her grasp. Her other hand managed to find Katniss's as they sped to safety. Together. If there was any chance that these were their final hours, they were sure as hell not going to waste them. By the time they reached the cave, they were both wheezing. Katniss wasted no time in delivering the medicine to Peeta, while Clove opened up the rest of the loot. Thresh's pack contained a nice selection of food, no doubt for wherever he had been staking out. Her and Cato's pack on the other hand, contained a large metallic...thing. Thinking it could be body armor, she tried it on, and found that it fit nicely around her stomach. Katniss reappeared, and beckoned her inside, where Peeta lie asleep.

"He'll live. I think."

Clove reached up to finger the scratch on Katniss's forehead. "I'm really sorry about-"

"No worries. Everybody makes mistakes." Katniss smiled, batting Clove's hand away and taking it in her own. She pulled them both down near Peeta, and Clove molded herself against Katniss, aligning perfectly, like the order of the stars in the night sky. Katniss enfolded the smaller girl in her arms, pulled her in to the hollow of her throat, and let her lips dance over her ear. "You're safe. We're safe. Relax." Clove burrowed further into the sweet smelling skin, and, feeling utterly surrounded by Katniss, finally slept.


End file.
